mangafandomcom-20200224-history
11eyes: Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shōjo
Sentai Filmworks | network = Chiba TV | first = October 6, 2009 | last =December 22, 2009 | episodes =12 +1 | episode_list = }} is an adult visual novel developed and published by Lass first released on April 25, 2008 for a Microsoft Windows PC as a DVD; 11 eyes is Lass' fourth game. A port playable on the Xbox 360 entitled 11eyes CrossOver was released on April 2, 2009 published by 5pb.. A manga adaptation illustrated by Naoto Ayano began serialization in the October 2009 issue of Kadokawa Shoten's Comp Ace magazine. An anime adaptation produced by Dogakobo and directed by Masami Shimoda began airing in Japan on October 7, 2009. A fan disc for Windows entitled 11eyes -Resona Forma-'' was planned for release at Fall 2010. The anime has been licensed in North America by Sentai Filmworks; distributor Section23 Films will release the complete box set on January 11, 2011. Summary After losing his sister seven years ago, Satsuki Kakeru led a vacant life, only able to return to his normal days with help from his childhood friend Minase Yuka and other friends at school. Suddenly one day the sky turns red and the moon turns black. Everyone around Kakeru and Yuka disappear and monsters start roaming the streets. They are only able to run away and hide and after a while, the world returns to normal. But just when they thought this world was a dream, the Red Night occurs again. Kakeru and Yuka manage to find four other humans involved in this mysterious phenomenon: Kusakabe Misuzu, a red-haired onmyouji swordswoman, Tachibana Kukuri, a strange mute girl who looks like Kakeru's deceased sister, Hirohara Yukiko, a lively young girl who reverts to the personality of a cold killer when her glasses are removed, and Tajima Takahisa, a young pyrokineticist with a heated attitude to boot. They get together and try to survive, but six shadows suddenly appear in front of them.... These six shadows call themselves the "Black Knights," and for an unknown reason wish to kill Kakeru and friends. The teenagers wind up coming across a girl with flowing silver hair wearing a white dress, trapped in a red crystal. Her name is Lisette. She claims that she is being held captive and asks for their help. The Black Knights prevent them from doing anything and begin referring to Kakeru's friends as "fragments" and to Kakeru as "the bearer of the 'eye of Aeon'." As they go on trying to survive, the six teenagers gradually form bonds and begin to work together in order to defeat the Black Knights, in the hopes that this will end the Red Night once and for all. Along the way, Kakeru receives a strange note saying "You are the reason the demon has awakened." This note and "the demon" does not come up again until much later in the series. They manage to defeat four of the six Black Knights, while revealing their pasts. Takahisa was abandoned by his parents because of his abilities as a pyrokineticist, and the school nurse (Saiko) took him in. the Kusakabe are a clan of magic users and sword fighters; Misuzu is both of which. Yukiko was raised to be a human weapon from her earliest years so that she could fight in a war in a far off country until her grandfather in Japan took her in, and she falls in love with Takahisa. Its revealed that Kukuri has no memories of her past. Kakeru's other eye is revealed to be the fabled Eye of Aeon, able to see into the future for instants. Lastly, Momono Shiori the transfer student, explains that her true name is Ursula of the Books, and that she is an agent of the Holy Office of the Index. To sum things up, she's a powerful magician and also a fragment. The history of the Eye of Aeon is explained by Shiori. It once belonged to an ancient Drasuvanian king, Velad. According to legend, Velad was tricked by a witch; at this statement the girl in the crystal is instantly mentioned by one of the characters. A black knight known as Superbia is later revealed to have once been a woman named Misao; an exiled member of the Kusakabe clan. After Takahisa is tragically killed (this happening after he nearly destroys the city in a mad rage) by Yukiko because he lost control of his powers, the reason for everyone's being referred to as "fragments" and the reason for the girl in the white dress's imprisonment is revealed. Their powers come from fragments located inside them. These are the fragments of the Voidstone; the lost source of power for the captured witch. The captured witch is also the witch said to have tricked Velad; Liselotte. But in truth, she was in love with Velad, and their kingdom was at war. Seeing the carnage, Velad (whom is also the original owner of the Eye of Aeon) felt that the world was a pointless void of chaos, and said that it should just be destroyed. Liselotte responded by saying that the entire world could come to an end, so long as she had Velad. Kakeru notices that Yuka is becoming emotionally unstable. Later on, Velad was assassinated, and the blame was pinned on Liselotte. In rage and anguish, she dedicated her life to causing the "Hellfall" and ending the world. She is also the source of all of the major eras of turmoil in history. The Holy Office of the Index fought her time and again, until six mages used forbidden magic to strip her of her magic and memories while sealing away what was left (Lisette) in another world. The reason the magic was forbidden in the first place was the terrible cost: the spell casters would be forced to take on hideous forms. The six spell casters then became the Black Knights. Unaware of her past and in a world where she wouldn't age, Lisette bided her time until the fragments were gathered in one place, and she could bring them into the parallel world that was created in the spell: the Red Night. The Black Knights quickly came to the conclusion that killing the fragments would stop any chances of Lisette escaping forever, and took on the initiative to kill them. Yukiko decides to confront Superbia and kill her as revenge for Takahisa's death. To show how serious she is, Yukiko smashes her glasses (her means of holding back her killing nature) before announcing that she'll kill Superbia. Unfortunately, Yukiko loses, and dies as her fragment is forcefully removed. Kakeru and friends finally arrive, a fight ensues, and Superbia drops the fragment. Yuka gives it to Lisette, and she becomes Liselotte once again. Kakeru seeing her being killed through the eye of Aeon, saves her, but immediately sees what would happen if he tries to fight Liselotte: she wins and the Hellfall ensues. Kakeru attempts suicide to prevent this. While out cold, Kakeru has a flashback of the few days leading up to his sister's death; the time when his bond with Yuka came to be. When he wakes up, he's still in the Red Night. They go to the roof and the remaining Black Knights, as well as Liselotte appear. In a great battle where Shiori and the leader of the Black Knights sacrifice their lives, Liselotte is defeated once and for all. Yuka returns to her old self, Misuzu reveals her love for Kakeru, and they and Kakeru are transferred to a new world. Here, no one died, and although they don't know them anymore, Yukiko and Takahisa are dating and happy. Characters ; : (PC), Daisuke Ono (Xbox 360 & anime) :The main protagonist in ''11eyes. He and his sister were orphaned since their youth, and went to an orphanage where he first met Yuka. After his older sister committed suicide five years prior to the main storyline, Kakeru felt that his life was empty. This was later filled by Yuka and his new friends he met in high school. He has heterochromia and wears an eyepatch over his right eye, known as the eye of Aeon, which holds what seems to be the power of precognition. It also shows him images of Velad, an ancient King of Drasuvania who also apparently possessed the eye. He is able to use his right eye in battle to predict and counter his opponent's moves. In the game, the real power of the eye of Aeon not only covers precognition, but also allows the bearer to assimilate all the memories and abilities of countless previous bearers. Ultimately, it also allows the bearer to realize the desired future out of all the possible futures there are. The price for those powers is that upon death, the bearer's soul is absorbed into the eye as it's being passed on to a new bearer. This explains why Kakeru dreams of Velad, who was the previous bearer of the eye. Eye of Aeon is also a magic stone on its own and is not a fragment of Liselotte's voidstone, neither it can increases her power; a complete opposite from the anime where it was the most important fragment. After this fact is revealed, the Black Knights is no longer after his life and he is opted to leave from the ongoing conflicts, although he decides to keep fighting with his friends. ; : (PC), Mai Goto (Xbox 360 & anime) :Kakeru's childhood friend. She met him at the orphanage where they grew up, and was able to help Kakeru feel better after his sister's suicide. She is in love with Kakeru. She is also in Kakeru's class in school. In the later part of the story, she discovers that she also has a power that seems to negate others' power. She and Kukuri name the power "Hand of Glory". However, it's merely a misconception of her and other companions in the "Red Night". Later in the game, she was able to remember why the bloody event at Ayame orphanage, where she, Kakeru, and Kukuri used to live as orphans, happened. It turned out that because her power was awakened and she did not know how to control it at the time so it wreak havoc on the orphanage. The orphans lived there started to go insane and killed each other. She explained Kukuri and Kakeru weren't affected due to Kukuri's power nullified her. This event had such an impact on her that she sealed this portion of memories in her mind ever since and did not dare to go near the orphanage once she was adopted. Liselotte, while using her connection with the "fragments", tells Yuka that her power is "Phantasmagoria", a special technique/spell used by Liselotte herself. The power allow her to bring out others' worst memories or show people illusion of her own design. She explains that her power appears to nullify others because while being affected by Phantasmagoria, people unconsciously lose the will to maintain their power so it appears as though the power is nullified. While being conscious of her own power, she uses it to try to keep Kakeru to herself by using her power on the whole group and create an illusionary world. She later fades away and is absorbed by Liselotte because she uses up all her power creating the perfect world. ; : (PC), Yuu Asakawa (Xbox 360 & anime) :A red-haired swordwoman. She is one year older than Yuka and Kakeru. She is an Onmyoji from the Kusakabe clan. A clan of Onmyoji that is famous for having Oni's blood in the bloodline and the five demonic swords known as Kusakabe's Five Treasures. Misuzu possesses all five swords, keeping them in her finger nails by using dimensional magic that she learnt from forbidden scrolls that was created by one of her ancestor who learnt and incorporated Western magic, Kusakabe Ryoichi. While she appears to be strong, Misuzu is the weakest mind of the group. She iss traumatized when Misao reveals the truth about the "fragments". For a short few days when Misao give the group's remainders time to think over whether they decide to continue to be her and Avaritia's opponent or to commit suicide by themselves, Misuzu considers killing herself and is snapped back by Kakeru. Misuzu has feelings for Kakeru. In the final battle, she gives all she has to kill Misao by Doujikiri Yasutsuna. ; : (PC), Noriko Rikimaru (Xbox 360 & anime) :A strange girl in from their school who looks exactly like Kakeru's dead sister. She is one year older than Yuka and Kakeru. She has the ability to material her soul into the form of an angel that appeared chained. She calls the angel "Abraxas". "Abraxas" attacks by sending out chains with sharp blades and has healing power. She is the adopted daughter of the famous novelist in the area whom she inherited her last name. She has no memories beyond five years ago, when she was 13, and seems to have lost her voice. She uses a sketchbook for communication. In one scene of 11eyes CrossOver, it is noted by Shuu indirectly that her power is very unique and incredibly difficult to reproduce by mages. The chains on Abraxas are actually representation of Kukuri's lost memories. The chains are also seals of Abraxas power. In the final battle, due to Yuka's power, her lost memories return to her and Abraxas is unchained. She reveals that she is in fact Satsuki Kukuri, Kakeru's sister from an alternate reality. In her original reality, it was Kakeru who was killed in an experiment causing her to go berserk and destroy an entire facility. After that, she had been transported to this reality. She reveals that her parents aren't dead but rather that Kakeru, Yuka and she were abandoned due to their powers. She also reveals that Ayame orphanage is actually a place where children with powers are assembled for research, and that the founder of the place is one of Misuzu's maternal ancestors. While unchained, Abraxas's name is "Demiurge" and has godly powers. Her left eye can peek into the past while her right eye has a power similar to the precognition power of the eye of Aeon. She also has the power of spontaneous generation (i.e., creating things from nothing). Kukuri is the only heroine in this game to have her ending as a separate act. ; : (PC), Oma Ichimura (Xbox 360 & anime) :A lively girl who is later seen killing the monsters mercilessly during the Red Night. She is a granddaughter of the Hirohara Zaibatsu, one of the richest houses in the 11eyes world. She came back to Japan from the nation Dransvania. Her primary power of regneration makes her almost immortal. She fights using two knives. Her positive personality is maintained by a self-hypnotic suggestion while she is wearing her glasses. When the glasses are removed, her eyes and personality turn into that of a killing machine. She is one year younger than Yuka and Kakeru. When Takahisa goes berserk due to Saiko's death, she killed him as an act of mercy to free his mind from Liselotte's influence. After killing Takahisa she realizes that she loves him. In the anime her fragment is ripped out by Superbia, killing her, while in the game she is absorbed by Liselotte. ; : (PC), Showtaro Morikubo (Xbox 360 & anime) :A young man from their school who is a pyrokineticist. He is of the same grade as Yuka and Kakeru, but is not from their class. His personality is brash and that of a loner. He is now under the guardianship of Saeko. In his childhood, he was trying his best to survive after his parents abandoned him. Saeko was the one that took him in, but he has little to none respect for her either way. Saeko first saw Tajima when she was hiding from the police. He was also the one that discovered the wall that prevents the escaping of the Red Night. In the anime he lost control of himself and let the fire demon inside him take over. After destroying half of the city he asked Yukiko to kill him before the fire demon completely took control of him. Black Knights ; : (PC & Xbox 360) : The leader of the black knights and determined to crush the "fragments". In actual, he is one of the 14 saints from Index, called "George of the Rainbow". He was sent out with his subordinates to eliminate Index top priority threat, Liselotte Werckmeister. After a seemingly losing battle with Liselotte at Ayame's Hill 70 years ago, he used his last resort, the forbidden technique, Contract of the Rainbow to split Liselotte's soul and the piece of Emerald Tablet within her into seven fragments to weaken her. Liselotte with one of the fragments remains in her body was sealed within the crystal. The other fragments, due to the technique, was scattered across six parallel worlds. This explain why he calls the gang "fragments" because their bodies contain those "fragments" and those "fragments" are the sources of their powers. In his past mission, he sealed a dragon within his body with the same technique and release it in the final battle to crush the "fragments" and Liselotte with the price of losing himself. It took a lot out of him to maintain seal of the dragon within his body and at the same time Liselotte's seal. ; : (PC & Xbox 360) :The second Black Knight to be slain. Killed by Kakeru, a slimly muscular male with predatory slanted red eyes and is armed with syths embedded on his fore arms. He is specialized in Chinese martial art. He is actually an apostle of Index and at the same time a subordinate of George of the Rainbow. His index's name is "Sebastian of the Holy Bone". ; : (PC), Noriko Rikimaru (Xbox 360) :She is the only female Black Knight beside Superbia and is the only member with wings that can fly. She use a sword that resemble a spine that specialize for long range attack. The fourth knight to be killed. She plans to explode herself and take down everyone in Kakeru's gang with her. Her attempt fails due to Yuka's awaken power and Yukiko killed her by stabbing on her forehead. She is also a subordinate of George of the Rainbow and her Index's name is "Elayce of the Dragon Skeleton". In the game, it is revealed that she loves Sebastian. ; : (PC & Xbox 360) :The "mage" of the group, as he is after the bearer of the eye of Aeon. He uses scrolls as his weapon. He is quickly killed by Kukuri, however one part of its head "scholastica" manages to flee, causing it to survive. However it is killed by Shiori afterwards. In the game, his two-parted head is cut down by Misuzu using Doujikiri and Scholastica dies at this time instead and Acedia is killed by Shiori afterward. Scholastica is actually Acedia's sister and they share a body. His Index's name is "Benedict of the Bookshelf". It is reveal by Shiori that Benedict and George are people in her family line. Shiori refers to him as her prototype when she kills him. ; : (PC & Xbox 360) :One of the Black Knights, whose figure is a giant fat male with a club as its weapon. It is also the first one to die. Was killed by Misuzu. His role in the story and within the Black Knight group is most minor. His Index's name is "Samson of the Holy Club". ; : (PC), Hyo-sei (Xbox 360) :The most powerful Black Knight after Avaritia. She fights using two Japanese swords that are similar to Misuzu's. She is in fact the only Black Knight who has no association with Index. Rather, she is actually Kusakabe Misao, the Kusakabe onmyoji that Misuzu admires. She reveals that her two swords were part of Kusakabe's treasures. The swords she has, Onikiri and Kumokiri, in additions to Misuzu's, were once referred as Kusakabe's Seven Swords. After she took the two swords and leaves her clan, the swords that Misuzu has then become Kusakabe's Five Treasures. In the game, she looks down on all the "fragments" and Kakeru except Shiori because only Shiori is strong enough to fight her. She is also the only member of the Black Knights who is actually alive or living without burden. The four subordinate's of George are actually dead and their souls are bounded by her with Larva(the Red Night's creatures) as their bodies. She also sealed their memories they have while they are alive. She also contribute part of her power help keeping the dragon sealed within George. It is hinted that she helps George and his group because she admires and loves him. They are named after the 7 Cardinal Sins. Sub Characters ; : (PC), Emiko Hagiwara (Xbox 360 & anime) :She is a "traditional magician" and is usually seen with a book. She seemed indifferent to the students who approached her in class as first but eventually warmed up to Kaori and Tadashi and grew to treasure them due to their friendly spirit. Her secret identity is that of an apostle of Index, the largest magical organization within the world of 11eyes and 3days. Her real name given by Index is "Ursula of the Bookshelf". She transferred to Kakeru's school to monitor the place and report its situation to Index. Her assignment was due to the sudden disappearance of the last warden. She is extremely powerful and is candidate for the next 14 saints, the highest officials within Index. However, her family line is cursed to be born without eyeballs. In her case, the curse is even worse and she couldn't even move a finger. Her current body is a magical artifact with her brain and nervous system transplant into and allow her to hold 5000 magical books within. The body operates by absorbing magical energy. In the anime she gave her fragment to Kakeru to send Liselotte to the space-time rift. She is a classmate of Yuka and Kakeru. One of the main heroines in 11eyes CrossOver. ; : (PC), Kaori Mizuhashi (Xbox 360 & anime) :She is a good friend of Yuka and Kakeru, often seen hitting Tadashi due to his personality. She is also a classmate of Yuka and Kakeru. One of the main heroines in 11eyes CrossOver. Her involvement in 11eyes CrossOver is due to her being a target of the doppelganger. ; : (PC), Kouta Nemoto (Xbox 360) :A good friend of Yuka and Kakeru, who is often hit by Kaori. His role in the story is that of the class clown and the perverted friend. He is a classmate of Yuka and Kakeru. ; : (PC), Chiaki Takahashi (Xbox 360 & anime) :The doctor at the school. The current guardian of Takahisa. In her youth, she was the gang leader of an all girl gang called "Kurenai Tenyo". ; : (PC), Ayano Niina (Xbox 360) :The girl in the crystal who ties deeply into the world of the "Red Night" itself. While she is naturally good at heart, she has a split personality known as Liselotte Werckmeister. It is Liselotte who is the master of the "Red Night". ; : (PC & Xbox 360) :Also called Velad or Vlad. He is the mysterious man appeared in Kakeru's dreams, who also possesses the Eye of Aeon. It is revealed that he is King of Drasuvania. He was Liselotte's lover. It was because of his death that she decided to destroy the world using the "Black Moon". New Characters in 11eyes CrossOver ; :The protagonist in 11eyes CrossOver. He is known as a "modern mage", those who activate their sorceries using technology such as cell phones linking to servers that can access the spiritual plane instead of using grimories. Apparently, this was a special method created by his grandfather. He is from the same class as Yuka, Kakeru, Shione and Mio. ; : :She is from the same class as Yuka, Kakeru, Mio and Shū. She had a crush on Shū and confessed to him. However, she was rejected, as Shū was afraid that his life of a magician would put her in danger. ; : :Another character being able to use "modern magic". Her father happened to be Shū's grandfather's student, explaining her knowledge in the special magic style. She is from the same class as Yuka, Kakeru, Shione and Shū. ; : :A classmate of Takahisa. Often seen with a book. She is secretly the main antagonist of 11eyes CrossOver. She is an extremely powerful witch who has been living for over a century. She is even more powerful than Shiori and is able to call for her koyu kekkai by just a finger snap. She seems to be well aware of the "Red Night" and its purpose, but she avoid letting others besides Shiori knows that fact. She belongs to Thule Society, a group of magical organization created by the Nazi during World War II and consist of seven extremely powerful dark art users to oppose and try to eliminate Index. She has a Kirakishou-Suigintou complex with Liselotte. It's through her manipulation and engineering that send the doppelganger to kidnap and sacrify the victims' live force to the "Artificial Emerald Tablet" inside her mirror Koyu Kekkai. The "Artificial Emerald" is her plan of secret world domination. The "Artificial Emerald Tablet" is created by the sacrified life forces of specific people and would be completed one the ten thousandth victim is sacrified. While under construction, the "Artificial Emerald Tablet" allows her to tune magical power within her mirror koyu kekkai to her own advantage so other people can't activate their sorcery inside it. Upon completion, the effect of the tablet would extend to the whole world and she would basically be able dominate the world since there would be no magus or other sorcery users to stop her. She claims part of the reason for doing this is to prevent Liselotte from destroying the world. Media Video games Anime Note: The subtitles of the episodes are in Hungarian, most of them are the approximate translations of the Japanese titles. However, almost all of them sound strange to native Hungarians. Music The original 11eyes visual novel has three pieces of theme music; one opening theme, one ending theme, and one insert song. The opening theme is "Lunatic Tears" by Ayane, the ending theme is by Asriel, and the insert song is by Ayane. 11eyes CrossOver has one opening theme, "Endless Tears..." by Ayane, and one ending theme, by Asriel. The anime series' opening theme is "Arrival of Tears" by Ayane, and the ending theme is "Sequentia" by Asriel. The trailer of the PSP version of 11eyes Crossover used the song by Ayane. References External links * [http://lass.jp/product/11eyes/index.html 11eyes visual novel official website] * [http://5pb.jp/games/11eyes/ 11eyes CrossOver official website] * [http://www.mmv.co.jp/special/11eyes/ 11eyes anime official website] * [http://www.dogakobo.com/works/11eyes.html 11eyes anime] at Dogakobo * Category:2008 video games Category:Anime of 2009 Category:School anime and manga Category:Sentai Filmworks Category:Eroge Category:Manga of 2009 Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games fr:11eyes: Tsumi to Batsu to Aganai no Shôjo ko:11eyes -죄와 벌과 속죄의 소녀- ja:11eyes -罪と罰と贖いの少女- ru:11eyes tl:11eyes zh:11eyes -罪與罰與贖的少女-